More Than Just The Other Brother
by Storm63
Summary: LokixOC: Oriana grew up in Asgard with Thor and Loki and naturally, the three of them became best of friends. But what happens when Thor's big day is ruined by the Frost Giants? Will it test their friendship? And why is Loki acting so strange around Oriana?


I've been on a bit of a Marvel kick and couple that with my love for Loki, I decided to start this story for him. Also, I kind of feel bad for him. I mean, his brother gets some woman to fall in love with him and Loki gets a headache, probably from landing on Earth from Asgard. All bad jokes aside, this is for him. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. Everything else belongs to Marvel and all others affiliated with anything Loki-related. This is for fun, not profit.  
**Warning:** This will contain spoilers for the movie, Thor. If you haven't seen it yet, please don't get angry if you see something you didn't know about. I've given a fair warning. Carry on.

_Oriana|Honey Blonde Hair|Grey Eyes_

**Can't Be All That Bad**

Growing up on Asgard is a wonderful experience. That is, if there isn't a blonde little imp posing as the king's son pestering in ways that should be deemed as torture. Beyond that, Asgard is the realm dreams are made of.

* * *

"Oriana, wake up." I groaned. Again, and for the past ten years, Thor was yanking on my blanket to wake me up.

"No, Thor. Go away."

"Oriana, no one will train with me. Not even Loki."

"It is not my fault your brother and friends have grown tired of you."

"Please, Oriana." I groaned again. There was no point arguing with Thor. He was a persistent little wretch.

"Alright. This is me getting up. I'll be ready soon, Thor."

"Great. I'll be right outside your door." I watched Thor leave my room and I sighed. I got out of bed, put my sparring gear on and prepared to leave when I heard my door open.

"Thor, I said I'd be ready in a moment."

"You always bend, Ori." I turned around quickly, gasping when I saw Loki propped against my door with a smirk on his face.

"Loki. So good to see you sneaking into my room again."

"Thor stopped me. I was just walking by."

"Ah. I suppose he told you I was training with him."

"Naturally. Why do you always bend to Thor?" I thought I detected a tone of envy in Loki's voice but I dismissed it.

"He is one of my dear friends, as are you." I saw a true form on Loki's face and I smiled with him. "Will you be joining us. Loki?"

"Only because you asked me, Ori." I finished lacing up my boot and headed towards Loki.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." The two of us walked out of my room and met with a now-smiling Thor.

"Brother, I see you came to join us."

"As usual, brother, Oriana asked me and I cannot disappoint her. Besides, why would I let her suffer you all by herself?" Thor laughed and the three of us heading to the training grounds. Thor immediately ran to the weapons rack and grabbed a practice sword. I sighed and left Loki to grab my own practice sword. I have lost count how many times Thor and I have been in this position. We stood on opposite ends of the training circle with Loki sitting on a bench, watching us from the sidelines.

"Ready, Oriana?"

"As always, Thor." He smirked and lunged at me, swinging his sword at me. I easily countered him, swinging my sword and only missing by a hair. I heard Loki laugh from the sidelines.

"She almost got you. Thor. Perhaps you are getting slow with age." I chuckled, egging Thor on and encouraging another attack. Thor swung wildly, missing every time. On Thor's last swing, I caught him behind the knees and knocked him to the ground. He groaned and kicked the sword out of my hand. He stood up and started to swing at me with a renewed strength. Thor's swings came close to hitting me and I realized I was unarmed so I took off towards the weapons rack. I grabbed a polearm in just enough time to block one of Thor's swings. We lifted our weapons at the same time and they collided between us, leaving us locked together for a moment. Thor used his strength to overpower me, shoving me across the training circle. I stopped myself by digging my feet in the dirt and coming to a halt. Thor let out a battle yell and charged at me but I stood my ground. Thinking quickly, I planted the sharp end of the polearm in the ground and when Thor was close enough, I spun around it and kicked him in the chest. He landed on the ground with a very loud thud and I pulled my weapon out of the ground to point it at Thor's throat in victory.

"I win, Thor." He groaned and I watched his pride disappear. I laughed and helped Thor to his feet.

"You're getting better, Oriana." I laughed as I balanced the polearm on my shoulder.

"Better, Thor? I've bested you many times, more than you've bested me. I believe you need some work." Loki came up behind me, laughing.

"She's right, brother." Thor rolled his eyes and left the training grounds. I sighed and sat down on a bench, setting my polearm on the bench next to me. Loki followed me and sat down. "What's wrong, Ori?"

"Thor."

"You know Thor. He doesn't take defeat very well. There's nothing wrong with you." I half-smiled but I wasn't fully convinced Loki was right. "Ori, Thor has a big day tomorrow. He's just anxious, that's all." Loki turned my head towards him and smiled at me, which made me smile with him.

"You're right, Loki."

"Aren't I always?" We both laughed and turned our attention to the dirt. "Would you like to spar?"

"As long as you don't use your magic."

"I would never dream of using my magic against you." I rolled my eyes and picked up my polearm. Loki grabbed a sword and began to laugh when he saw I still had my polearm. "Are you sure you want to swing that big polearm, Ori? You could lose your balance with all that extra weight." I chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm confident in my ability to swing the bigger weapon." I winked at Loki and watched his smirk disappear.

**-FIN-**

That's it for the opening chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out shortly. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
